


how far we’ve come // robertidk ff

by orphan_account



Category: RobertIDK - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, YouTubers - Freeform, reader adopted, robertidk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex, an orphan, waiting for adoption, passing the time by scrolling aimlessly through social media, watching youtube videos.Robert, a Youtuber. His only goal? To make people smile. And on one fateful day, he did just that.The explaination of the disappearance of the orphan’s parents are unknown. All that’s known is that they’re treated like a number at the orphanage, another statistic; until they get a notification from their favourite youtuber.@RobertIDK replied to your tweet: “i’m sorry you’re going through that :( dm me, maybe we should talk stuff out.”“is this actually happening?” they mumble to themself, unable to comprehend what just happened. questions begin to fill their mind, most of them (they must admit) began with ‘what if’. ‘what if he just wants to be nice?’ ‘what if he just wants to be someone to vent to?’ ‘what if he wants to adopt me?’ unbeknownst to them, one of those theories were correct - and it was the one they least expected.“just know that i’m going to help you through this. i’m going to help you swim, alright? that’s what good dads do.”





	how far we’ve come // robertidk ff

**Author's Note:**

> hey! evan here. 4 notes:
> 
> 1) in my books where the reader represents a character, that character will be canonically non-binary, pansexual and ethnically ambiguous to accommodate any and every reader who would like to insert themselves into the storyline. this is an LGBTQ+ and POC safe space. feel free to change the name, sexuality, gender and race of Alex to be who you want them to be! :)
> 
> 2) in this book (and i hope this was already an assumption of yours), the relationship between robert and the reader will be strictly described as a father-child relation. there will be no romance between robert and alex.
> 
> 3) content warnings will be added where appropriate but right now i don’t see a need for them :)
> 
> 4) this is a work in progress, i will add to it in future but right now i’m focusing on finishing coffee boyfriend

i was just heading back to the dormitory wing, all the while being given that sneer that had become far too familiar for my liking when a bell rang out through the hallways and that shrill voice i had grown to detest filled my senses with pure hatred. i breathed through it and calmed myself down.

“9pm! lights out!”

i shut my door and waved goodbye to my friends, slipping my phone under the covers and going on twitter for a while before i slept. i just had one thing i had always wanted to tweet but i never had the courage to for fear of coming off as creepy;

”i wish @RobertIDK would just adopt me lol this orphanage sucks :(“

i put my phone face down on the bedside table and managed to get to sleep.

* * *

the next morning, i woke up, not bothering to check my phone, assuming that i wouldn’t have any notifications worthwhile to look at. i went downstairs for breakfast, came back up and changed into jeans and a robertidk hoodie, of course. i sat on the windowsill and listened to music. i read for a while. that was when my phone vibrated and i looked at the notification. shock overcame me; it read:

‘@RobertIDK replied to your tweet: “i’m sorry you’re going through that :( dm me, let’s talk this out”’

’@RobertIDK followed you’

is this... actually happening?

is this real?

am i dreaming?

im pretty sure i sat there, staring at my phone for ten minutes straight before snapping out of my trance and re-reading my tweet.

i mentioned i wanted him to adopt me... i was half joking. i didn’t think it would actually happen. unless he just wants to be someone i can vent to. but what if he does want to adopt me? that’d be weird though, right? an influencer adopting a fan?

* * *

**this is the beginning of your DM history with @RobertIDK.**

**Me**

hey, is this actually happening

**RobertIDK**

genuinely, yes this is happening

**Me**

whats happening i don’t understand

do you mind explaining your intentions here lmao

**RobertIDK**

you said you wanted to be adopted right

**Me**

oh my god this is actually happening :o

**RobertIDK**

you better believe it too! :D

what details do i need to know to adopt you?

**Me**

it’s complicated, bear with me -

* * *

we talked for a while once i had finished explaining. we had such a fun time talking, i think i actually distracted him from editing, because during our conversation he made a post on youtube saying that the video for today is going to be tomorrow’s instead. so, whoops.

come the next week and i’m woken up by that negatively familiar ringing bell. 6am, as normal, but this time one of the caretakers was in my room.

”you’re being picked up today.”

“me?”

”do you see anyone else in this room? now get up and get ready.” the woman sighed and left my room, slamming the door and making me jump. it was too early for me to connect the dots and realise that this could only be robert. nevertheless, i got up, put on my RobertIDK shirt, converse high-tops and some jeans, a signature outfit of mine. i got halfway down the stairs when i looked down and saw that familiar face.

“ROBERT!” i practically screamed when i saw him. if anyone wasn’t woken up by the bell, they sure were by my exclaimation.

”alright, alex. calm down.” one of the caretakers jeered, which earned an oh-so-subtly angry glare from robert.

”sorry.” i sighed, looking down a little. i walked down the rest of the stairs, and then looked up at robert. he softened his expression a little when he looked at me. i was about to open my mouth to ask a question before robert spoke instead.

”can i hug you?” he asked, as if he was reading my mind.

”i was about to ask the same thing,” i responded, and he crouched down a little bit to be the same height as me. he pulled me in for a hug and i wiped the tears from my cheeks, not wanting robert to see me emotional like this. he pulled away and laughed softly, looking at my tearful face.

”are you crying?”

”no!” i said, rubbing my eyes. “just tired.”

”you’re lying!” he joked. “seriously, it’s okay. a fair few people passed out when they met me, this isn’t new. now go pack your stuff, we’ll leave whenever you’re ready.”

i nodded and ran upstairs again, grabbing my suitcase from under my bed and packing all of my clothes. it had been a week or two since we first talked and it just didn’t seem real. i realised he probably had no clue that i was nonbinary, or pansexual. i’d have to come out to him. oh god. calm down, calm down, he’s shown that he’s accepting in videos, it’s fine.

i came back downstairs a few hours later. i just wanted to talk to my friends one last time before i left since they didn’t have phones and i’d have no way to communicate with them as soon as i step foot outside the orphanage. i lightly tapped robert’s shoulder and he spun on his heel. “you ready to go?” he asked with a patient smile. i responded with a nod, and he nodded back. he must’ve known how hard this is for me, even though i hated this place. we walked out but before i got into his car i turned around and looked at the place. robert stood by the driver side door. “take your time. this must be difficult, even though it seemed awful there. it’s always difficult letting something or someone go no matter the situation.”

”i just... i can’t believe i’m finally out of there.” i said. i turned around a few seconds after speaking. “and it’s all because of you, robert. thank you.” i said sincerely, wiping away another tear. he gave me an understanding smile and a nod and got in the car. i got in the front passenger seat and put my suitcase in the back. he sighed and turned the car on.

”you sure you’re ready to do this?”

”im ready.”

”alright, let’s go!” he said, and started driving away.

* * *

we drove for a few hours (it was a long drive to his home), spending most of the trip listening to music. it turns out we have similar music taste. robert started talking and turned the music down.

“so... alex. how’d you find my channel?”

”septiplier away.”

”yeah, that’s what i expected to hear.” we both laughed together. “everyone found my channel that way, pretty much.”

there was a long stretch of silence before he spoke again, probably internally debating whether or not to ask what he was about to. “feel free to not answer, but how’d you end up in the orphanage?”

”i don’t know. and that’s not just me avoiding the question, i actually don’t know. it might’ve had something to do with the car crash... my first year at the orphanage, i spent the whole time mapping out scenarios about how it could’ve happened but none of them really felt right. i gave up and to this day i have no clue. it doesn’t really bother me though.” i responded. “sorry, i ramble a lot.” i laughed a bit and robert nodded.

”that’s fine, i do too.” he returned a laugh. he asked a few other questions that had no real significance. i guess he was just trying to be nice; make small talk so i wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. we went back and forth for a little bit. “i don’t know if this is something you’re thinking about but feel free to keep calling me robert, by the way. you can call me dad if you want, but i might not respond. i have to get used to this.” he said with a reassuring chuckle. i nodded in response. we were in silence for a while again.

“just know that i’m going to help you through this. i’m gonna help you swim, alright? metaphorically. that’s what good dads do.” he said, adding the last part on a few moments after speaking. that sentence stuck with me my whole life. i trailed off in my own thoughts until i was brought back to reality by robert’s voice.

“d’you want the music on again?” he asked.

”yes please.” i said quietly, staring out of the window.

”everything alright? that wasn’t too personal, right?”

”yeah, you’re good, just lost in my thoughts.” i chuckled a bit and continued staring out of the window, humming softly to the song and tapping my foot to the beat of the music.

after a while we burst into song again, laughing when one of us had a voice crack or missed a note or went off-key. we spent the rest of the drive singing songs, sharing stories and commenting on how beautiful the sunset was during summer in Ontario, looking at the sky fading from orange to red to pink to purple. this was a safe space where i could just be myself - and this feeling was entirely new to me.

* * *


End file.
